Love Heals the Darkest Hearts
by Aurora-x-Sym
Summary: What would happen if the tracker was your boy friend? Would you be hailed or despissed? Would they think it wierd if he imprinted with you? Would they allow you two to still be together even? Find out by reading this story of Lucinda Rivers. Name Changed
1. Chapter 1

**House Of Night**

**Fanfic**

**Darkness Takes Over**

**By: ZoeyxErikforever**

**It starter like any other day for me atleaset. I woke to my annoying sister yelling for me to get up and get ready for what would turn out to be the worst day of my entire life. As I got ready I noticed that the tracker had been waiting for me although to tell the one hundred percent truth I was going out with him. His name was Taylor Fujioka and he was so drop dead sexy I had to keep him. He would have to do his job before he was my bf. (Sigh he is so dedicated.) **

"**Hey Tay you ready for this or am I right to be freaked?" I asked as my sister walked up with a little twitch in each step. (Two words Slut Skank.) I really hated living with her. Since after all our mother was never home and I step father died two and a half years ago. She invited her toys over just to irk me.**

"**Love I am never ready for humiliating anyone." He said and hugged me. "I will make it the least humiliating one yet though." He whispered as my idiot sister walked over and smiled.**

"**Yes finally only childom here I come. Hallelujah." Kristen said with her usual more superior than thou art tone. "Lucy see ya." She said calling me that retarded butcher of a nickname mother gave me. **

"**My name is Lucinda." I said and walked off in a huff of anger and denial that this would be the last time I was able to see any of my friends that I cared about or the teachers who were more like parents that any one else in my horrid life. **

**When we arrived at school I was so surprised by how many people were either at the we will miss you party they were throwing or the get out of here so we can be our snobby selves party. I walked over to my friends and they hugged me. Saying stuff like. "We will always remember you", and "Don't forget me." I was already crying.**

**"Just get it over with." I whispered. Taylor wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.**

**"Lucinda Rivers, Night has chosen thee. Thy death will be thy birth. Harken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House Of Night." He said with the power only a vampire could deliver. "My love I will be there with you through this ordeal." He whispered and slit his neck a little to let the humans (Note to self you are some where between human and vampires don't call them humans already.) see an imprint in the works. Though forbidden imprinting would some how according to Taylor insure that I would make the change and become a full-fledged vampiress. **

**"Taylor are you sure this is right?" I asked actually feeling sicker than I ever have.**

**"Yes." He whispered and put some of his blood on his lips and made me taste it. It was deep and powerful. Dark and strong and seductive, I had to have more of it. I bent to drink for the first time in my vampyre life. Then he cut a small slit on my neck and that was when I felt the extreme euphoria that made me actually kiss him like a French person would.**

**Later after we had done that forbidden thing at school he actually carried me to my new home. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

That night I dreamt of ancient times when this world was different when humans and vampires fought and the pain that surged through both sides. Then it flashed forward to when Tay was born and he was turned in front of his parents. He screamed in pain as he was taken away from them. He wanted his mother and father to be beside him but they turned on him. They left him to be alone and then when he completed the change he became the tracker.

When I woke up in his room being held by him. He was strong and super sweet to me. His love for me made me stronger than ever when with him. I buried my face into his chest as he began to sing to me. I felt something wet and the smell was intoxicating. He was hurt something fierce he was bleeding an awful lot. I reached up to it and barely touched it and he jerked his body.

"Baby what happened?" I asked him feeling the searing pain in my shoulder as well. I shuddered as he pulled me up to it and told me to lick it. I did not know much about an imprint but I I figured that he wanted the pain replaced with pleasure but really what he wanted was me to close the cut with the enzymes in my saliva. Which normally only adult vamps could do.

"Please be sure just to lick it once no more it will close over that way." He whispered. I nodded and did as told and soon felt the pain being releaved.

We got up and went to the main building and got my schedule. I was the new kid the freaky weirdo and judging by how I woke the administration already did not like me. They hurt my baby. When I get my schedule and go to my first hour I see Tay there he is a teacher. This is funny because he wont take it easy on me he is very strict I heard that he actually yelled a kid into a coma once.

He smiles and directs me to my seat and I sit there. I know it is protocol to make the new kid get up infront of the class but he skips it until some jerk ask about me. "Ok Lucinda please come up here and introduce yourself to the class." He said and held out a hand for me to take. Apparently he was not yet demoted for what he did the most forbidden thing he could.

"Hi I am Lucinda Rivers but I think I want my new name to be Aurora." I said and sat down. He smiled he knew of my love for the beauty of the solar radiation and the way it painted the night skies.

After a long day doing school work I finally get to eat lunch and then I go to the track field and run about three to four laps with my ipod blaring Toxic instrumental version performed by Mark Ballas and Val Chermericovsky. The song is bland with the lyrics I hate Brittany Spears because she is just plain annoying. Soon I complete my running and go over to the archery area and start shooting off arrows. I have been in love with archery for years.

I see James Stark walk up he smiles. "My favorite item in this entire place is the bow and arrows it is my soul and my Ace is my heart." He said referring to Zoey Redbird. He helped me with my technique. Then I went to take a shower and go to my boyfriends room. He smiled and held me close.

"Hey tonight is a gala want to og?" He asked and I knew that he had gotten my dresses and such already. I nodded and little did I know that the gala was going to be dark and scary.


End file.
